The Seekers Pet
by AutobotV
Summary: I brought this back on because a lot of people requested it, I edited it a little so it's softer. This is a MATURE RATING FIC! DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF EXPLICT SCENES DISTURB YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**The Seekers Pet**

_**I was inspired by a pic of red Alert being attacked by the Seekers on , it's called "The Red Alert is my Pet club" and I just suddenly had to write this fic otherwise it would be stuck in my head forever! Warning there is some REAL MATURE CONTENT HERE! Plus I was a little mean to Red in this, sorry Red Alert fans!**_

* * *

Red Alert tried to remain calm but in his current situation it was oh so very hard. He was scared, terrified and full of fear as Starscream circled him with an evil look of lust in his red optics, the red Seeker grinning wickedly at his captive. The Autobot officer was chained to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the floor and his joints aching from the strain as his arms were forced above his head. He didn't dare look at Starscream, he was too scared for he knew what the Seeker wanted, he knew what that lust in his optics wanted and the poor Autobot was terribly afraid.

He had been a fool, he was out on patrol with his bondmate Inferno and didn't bother to activate his Alert systems and the Decepticon Air Commander caught him off guard, bringing back to base for some...fun. Red Alert whimpered as Starscream took a step closer, the seeker teasing him, enjoying seeing him tremble in fear, it was so fun to have him at his mercy. Red Alert dared to glance up at him but quickly looked away, fear in his optics. Starscream smirked and gripped his jaw, forcing the Autobot to look at him.

'What's the matter Red? Cuff's too tight?' purred Starscream as he gripped Red's bound wrists and squeezed them.

Red Alert cried out in pain as he felt the cuffs bite down on his sensitive wires under his wrists and tried to squirm out of the Seekers grip. Starscream just chuckled as the Autobot began to sob.

'L-let me go!' he cried, the fear building up as Strascream began to stroke his chest.

Starscream made a small moan as his fingers traced up and down the smooth metal armour. Red Alert had very smooth and almost silky armour that was so delightful to touch and so tempting to rip off. The Autobot yelped and tried to move away from the Seeker, the chains above his head however restricted his movements.

'Please...stop.' whimpered the sports car, the fear increasing as Starscream wrapped his arms around him and bringing him in close till their chests met.

Starscream didn't listen as his hands began to wander up and down Red Alert's back, touching sensitive parts and exposed wiring. Red Alert yelped and cried as he tried to shake away from these pleasurable touches, he didn't want this, he wasn't ready for this, he was so scared. He sobbed as Starscream purred into his audio's.

'Enjoying this Red?' sneered Starscream, licking the audios that made the Autobot shiver.

'No! Please stop this...I-I can't do this...please...I'm not...I don't want this!' he chocked as Starscream grabbed Red Alert's thighs and forced him to wrap them around his hips.

The Autobot wailed and cried as he tried to shake free, optical fluid running down his face as Starscream began to rub his groin area against his, casusing sickening friction between them. Red Alert gasped and yelped as the Seeker continued to buck his hips against the young officer, the Decepticon keeping his hand's on Red's aft and licking the neck joint which made Red cry out.

'Please Strarscream! Don't...don't do this to me...please.' sobbed the officer, his tears falling heavely down his face and his whole being trembling as Starscream sent him a wicked grin.

'Aww but Red, this is fun. Seeing you like this really wants me to take you right here and now.' chuckled the Seeker.

Red Alert began to cry, his whole body shaking as Starscream began to buck even harder and move his hands under the Autobots armour. Starscream poked and stroked wiring and circuitry underneath the protective armour, making Red Alert cry out as he felt a small amount of pleasure from the Seekers touch. However he continued to fight and tried to kick away from Starscream, the Seeker laughing at his vain attempts to escape his grasp.

'Stop fighting Red, you're turning me on.' chuckled the Seeker.

'Get off me! Please let go! Please!' wailed Red Alert, terrified of being taken by Starscream.

Starscream cackled before forcing his lips over the Autobot's, the young officer whimpering as he felt the Seekers glossa being forced into his mouth. He made a muffled sob as Starscream continued to roam his body with his hands and made more vain attempts to free himself. Starscream pulled back and chuckled as Red Alert continued to cry, making pitiful wails and sobs, he was so beautiful to look at when he was like this, at Starscream's mercy.

'Don't worry Red, I'll show you how to have a good time...but not just yet.'

Red Alert sobbed a little and looked confused as Starscream grinned evilly. What did he mean not just yet? Was he just going to torture him somemore before taking him by force? Strascream snickered, he could see that Red Alert was a little puzzled by the comment. He then gave his full answer to him.

'We can't start just yet Red Alert...we need an audience.'

Red Alert's optics widened with horror. An audience!? Was Starscream planning to rape him in front of his fellow Decepticons? To humiliate him in such a cruel way? Before he could voice his protest the door to the room burst open, Starscream looking over to greet the new comers and red Alert just looked over with terror in his optics. Thundercracker, Sky Warp, Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust entered the room looking angered and tired, meaning they just got back from an Energon raid and that meant they were stressed out. Skywarp looked around and spotted Starscream holding the bounded Autobot in his arms, a sly smile spread across his face. The black Seeker looked a little surprised but he seemed pissed as he started yelling at the red Seeker.

'What's the big deal Starscream? Why'd you call us in here?' snapped the Black Seeker.

'And what's with the Autobot? Megatron would kill ya if he found out about him!' snarled Dirge.

Strascream released his hold on Red Alert and walked over to them, the young officer sighing with relief as Starscream's powerful grip was gone. He jolted slightly when he noticed Thrust giving him a very dirty look along with Thundercracker but Starscream grabbed their attention.

'Fellow Seekers, today I have brought you a treat. Today I am actually planing on sharing this un-tainted Autobot with you and you may use him to your Sparks desire...just as long as I take him first. Consider this as a reward for all your hard work.'

The colour from Red Alert's face drained away as the angered Seekers suddenly grinned evilly and looked over at him with looks that sent shivers down his back. Dirge walked over and cupped the Autobots cheek, firmly stroking it with a thumb, wiping the tears away. Red Alert wailed as the dark blue Seeker began rubbing his other hand against his groin area and licked up his tears, sighing at the sweet taste. Ramjet just cackled and circled him.

'Sounds like fun.' he snickered.

'Oh I definitely want to play with him.' cackled Sky Warp

'Aw look at the wittle Autobot cry, he's so scared.' teased Thrust.

'Move out the way Dirge, this is gonna be fun!' cackled Ramjet, pushing Dirge back as he grabbed Red Alert's helm.

'P-please...don't...stay away!' begged Red Alert as the three Seekers began to roam their hands around him, touching him in places that made him cry out.

'No-o-o.' he moaned, tears falling faster down his face as he felt the hands touch and molest him in ways that made his engines sick and his whole body tremble in fear.

Starscream smirked as Red Alert squirmed against the Seekers grasp, grimacing as Thrust delivered an open mouthed kiss and biting down hard on his lips, which made Red make a muffled cry of pain. Once Thrust pulled back Ramjet dove in and kissed him in the same manner but licking up the Energon that began to bleed out of the bite mark on Red Alert's lips, the two Con's repeating the process that made the Autobot yelp out muffled cries. Sky Warp was stroking his legs and inner thighs, licking the wires in his exposed knee joints which made Red Alert make a sudden moan as his sensitive wires were touched.

Upon noticing Starscream walk towards him Red Alert began to scream and cry, shaking wildly to get out of the Seeker's grasp that held him in place but it was only adding to their delight. Sky Warp jumped out the way but Ramjet and Thrust stayed either side of the Autobot, licking his horns and tear filled face. Red Alert continued to make pitiful pleas as Starscream began to un-latch his own cod piece.

'P-please...don't do this to me...I'll do anything...anything but this...Ple-e-ease...anything but this.'

Red Alert finally broke down and began to cry uncontrollably as the Seekers around him laughed. Thrust smacked him round the head while Ramjet began to un-latch the Autobot's cod piece, ripping it off. Red Alert wailed and tried to shake free but it was no good, he couldn't get away. Starscream smirked and gave the two seekers either side of Red a command.

'Hold his legs.'

Ramjet and Thrust smirked and the did so, thrust grabbing one leg while Ramjet grabbed the other, spreading Red Alert's legs apart and forcing him to bare himself in front of the Decepticon, his legs no longer touching the ground. Red Alert wailed and tried to close his legs but the Seekers held him with a firm grip, snickering as Starscream walked up until he was within reach of the Autobot. He smirked down at the crying Autobot and grabbed his waist.

'D-don't...please...PLEASE DON'T!' screamed the Autobot as Starscream prepared to enter him.

Starscream grinned and licked up some tears before forcing his bonding cables within the Autobot making him cry out in pain. Red Alert screamed, he screamed so loud he thought even Primus could hear him as Starscream continued to assault his body and his Spark. He wailed and tried to buck out of the red Seekers grasp but Starscream kept a firm grip on his waist, restricting his movements.

'STOP! STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!' he screamed as the pain was begining to reach it's limits.

It was so painful, so horrifying, so very wrong. Red Alert continued to scream and cry as he felt the bonding cables force themselves to link up with him and Starscream's Spark assaulted his own. Each wave of energy it sent made Red Alert's Spark pulse painfully in his chest, like his SHU was going to get ripped in two. It got so painful it was like his whole body was going to be torn apart and his energy was building up with a substance his body wasn't used to. Starscream grunted and groaned in pleasure as he watched the Autobot squirm and struggled underneath him.

'Red Alert...your Spark is so pure in Energy.' moaned Starscream as he increased his power input.

Red Alert cried out in pain and tried to shake free, his circuitry overloading with unwanted energy and his basic sensory circuits heating up like crazy. Thrust tried to suppress a moan at the sight of the flustered and tortured Autobot, his cries of pain and tears arousing him greatly. He leaned over and forced the Autobots head to look over at him so he could deliver an opened mouth kiss. Red Alert made muffled cries and tried to shake free but it was no good, his energy was gone, his innocence was gone, he may as well give up and pray that it would be over quick. Thrust let up from the kiss as Starscream reached the climax of his Energy output, crying out as he emptied it all into Red Alert, the young officer throwing his head back and screaming in pain. Starscream made a satisfied sigh before steeping back, his bonding cables retracting from the whimpering Autobot.

'Enjoyed it Red?' he purred, licking up the tears as he bent down.

Red Alert cried and sobbed, Energon dripping down his inner thighs after the strain of the bond had caused his Energon pumps to over heat and fluid chambers burst. The Autobot cried as the pain refused to leave, this sicking feeling not letting go and the other Seekers just laughing at him. Red made a pitiful moan as he felt the chains above his head loosen a little and he was suddenly forced on his knees, his arms still above his head. He looked up, tears blurring his optics but he managed to make out Starscream sneering down at him.

'Don't worry Red, I'm just sharing.' he cackled.

Red Alert made a sorrowful wail as Starscream moved away and was replaced by Thundercraker, glaring down at him with lust filled optics. He then suddenly moved until he was on his back and slid himself between Red Alert's legs, gripping his waits and trying to force him to straddle near his groin area. Red Alert wailed.

'No-o-o-o...please...no more...please.' he begged in almost a whisper.

He had already lost his first time, he didn't want to become a plaything to the Seekers and experience the torture of being a toy to them.

Red Alert was still in pain and his wails and cries were getting louder. Ramjet growled and stepped forward to slap him, the smack so hard Red Alert thought his whole head was going to get knocked off. Thundercarker gave no mercy as he assulted the captive Autobot, the pain reaching its limits. Starscream chuckled and nudged the white seeker out of the way so he could talk to the captive Autobot.

'What's the matter Red? You don't like being shared? Aren't you happy that I'm being nicer Red?' he teased.

Red Alert glared at him and cried out in pain and frustration after the blue Seeker had reached his climax. After Thundercarker moved away, the Autobot began to scream out, his sadness and sorrow turning into rage. Starscream stepped back, finding it amusing to see the weakened Autobot officer suddenly scream back at him.

'Nicer? You call this nicer!? You're abusing me for your own pleasure, there's nothing nice about that! You just as sick and twisted as you always are!' cried the Autobot, tears still running down his face.

'Well I'm sharing you aren't I? I never share anything of mine with this lot, so you should be honored. Plus you did tell me to start being more considerate towards my fellow team members and that's what I'm doing!' argued Starscream, his reply followed by a cruel laughter from the rest of the Seekers.

Red Alert sobbed and chocked, spitting out a build up of Energon in his mouth and trying to keep his cooling systems running. So far he had burnt out the ones in his legs and lost the use of his right limb and was on the verge of losing the other one. He looked back up at Starscream who just glared down at him.

'N-not like this...' he sobbed, hanging his head down as he continued to cry.

Starscream smirked and continued his torture by turning to the rest of the Seekers.

'Who hasn't had a go?' he snickered, pleased to hear a small wail utter from Red Alert's lips.

* * *

Red Alert was locked in a cell after the rest of the seekers left, thanking Starscream for sharing his new pet with them. The cell was connected to Starscream's own quarters so no other Decepticon could enter and find the captive Autobot. Red Alert allowed this alone time to cry out his frustration and hug himself, hoping that this would empty the disgusting feeling all over him. He winced when he felt Starscream's presence near him and he looked up with terrified optics, the red Seeker glaring down at him.

'Don't worry Red, they'll be back.' he chuckled as Red Alert continued to cry.

'I-I hate you...' he croaked in a harsh and ragged whisper, Starscream managed to make it out.

Starscream just shrugged, not caring, and walked away. Megatron had summoned him for another Energon raid and his cunning talents were needed. Before he left he turned to look back at the crying Autobot.

'When I come back Red, I'll share again...maybe with the Constructicons next time.'

As Starscream slammed and locked the door to his quarters, the young officer began to cry. He could only hope that the Autobots would rescue him quick and he could only hope he could build up the courage to be able to face Inferno after this. In the dark room that belonged to the red Seeker, Red Alert continued to cry after losing all his hopes and dreams.


End file.
